Love, War and Games
by BVBsolider
Summary: Dimitri didn't become Strigoi, Rose saved him; The Gang and Unfortunately Jesse, Ralf, Alberta and Stan goes camping and meet an old friend they forgot about.I Don't own the Characters they belong to Richelle Mead, I only own the two characters I made up (will update the summary when I can think of something better)
1. Family

"Rose, Rose" Lissa yelled running into the gym

"Is anything wrong Princess- I mean Lissa" Dimitri asked her when she was with us

"No, Dimitri; we're going camping" she squealed, this would be fun .maybe.

"Who's coming" I asked

"The Gang" Dimitri and I look at each other

"Liss who have you invited" I asked as Dimitri wrapped his arms around me; I had to tell my best friend about us, she was upset that I told her after the attack on St. Vladimir but she understood but she told Christian, Mia over heard and told Eddie and Adrian but of course he knew because he saw our auras and me and Dimitri arguing at the ski lounge.

"Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and me" she told us, I looked at Dimitri; he smiled and nodded

"Count us in" I smiled at her but frowned when I felt Nerves though the bound

"Liss is someone else coming" I asked

"Jesse and Ralf" she said, I groaned; I hate them, they spread rumors saying I slept with them and also let them drink my blood during sex then they use they magic against Lissa who snapped and used her powers for the worst I took all the darkness from Lissa, I tried to kill them if it wasn't for Dimitri I would have killed them

"Kirova said we can only go if we take them; she mumbled something about being sick of them" Lissa explained; who would have known that Kirova would be sick of them now

"It's fine Liss" Lissa smiled after I told her

"We leave in a hour so Rose go getting packing; we'll meet you at the vans Dimitri" Lissa told us, I kissed Dimitri quickly and saluted Lissa then I march to the door

"I love you comrade" I said

"I love you too Roza" he replied before Lissa dragged me out of the gym

"You two are so cute together" she sighed happily once we were back in my room, I nodded getting my bag

"Rose what this; your bed is made" Lissa said astonished

"Dimitri did it; he stayed over because I was "sick"" We wanted to spend more time together; so I faked that I was sick it worked perfectly

"-you need bikini's, tops, shorts, PJ's, dresses and a jacket in case" Ah Lissa's so motherly, she will be a great mother; I grabbed the clothes I wanted and some bras and undies, I also grabbed a pair of sneakers, flats, sandals and high heels, I put them in the bag and grabbed my toothbrush and shampoo and conditioner

"Let's go" I said putting the bag on my shoulder

"So where are we headed to?" I asked her as we walked outside, Lissa and Adrian learn how to heal Moroi so they can go out into the sun, all Moroi want them to heal them to go in the sun; but a little act Lissa, Adrian and I put on, let's just say they envy and pity Mia, Lissa, Christian and Adrian.

"Bowman Lake Campgrounds; it has strong wards, plus all the guardian's from other Moroi family" Lissa stated twirling around making her mint colored lace dress move, I smiled she hasn't been this happy before we run away and then got dragged back and went through everything

"Bowman Lake Campground, now that's brings back awesome memories" I grinned

"About Time" Christian whined, I rolled my eyes at him

"Only a minute this like my best time" I stated, I smiled noticing Dimitri had donuts, I walked over and grabbed them I looked to see no stupid Jesse and Ralf, I pecked his lips

"I love you" I stated grabbing a donut a breaking a piece off, I throw it in the air and caught it in my mouth

"Is that the only reason" he chuckled

"No I have many reasons this is just one of them" I smiled, but frowned when I saw Jesse and Ralf making their way to us, once they come over Jesse turned his attention to Lissa

"You look beautiful as ever Lissa" he purred, both me and Lissa was about to vomit

"Back off Zeklos" Christian growled wrapping his arm tightly around Lissa, I walked up to them, I pushed both Christian and Lissa out of the way.

"I would recommend to LEAVE my charge and best friend ALONG or you won't just have HER boyfriend after you" I growled, I turned and smiled at the happy couple

"I'm way better then Christian, there's no way the queen will allowed them together, His parents turned Strigoi" Jesse shouted, I looked at Christian, that hit a nerve; I grabbed Jesse's shirt and lifted him up

"Now Listen you piece of trash, Lissa doesn't want you and her and Christian are in love; Christian is part of my family you fuck with my family; I'LL WILL HURT YOU, even more then this" I shouted at him, I upper cut him with my other hand which send him flying into Ralf knocking him to the ground

"Strike" I laughed looking at my friends, my family; they laughed along with me

"Thank you Rose" Christian said smiling at me

"No problem Sparky"

"Come on Jesse and Ralf stop lying around and get on this bus" Alberta told them as she walked to our group with Stan behind her

"Oh hell no he's not going anywhere near you Dimitri" I hissed to the group as Alberta, Stan, Jesse and Ralf got into a Honda because Alberta doesn't trust me being anywhere near Jesse and Ralf so we going in a black Van

"I get my own room" Dimitri told me, yep Bowman Lake Campgrounds have Cabins; no sleeping in the wilderness.


	2. Bowman Lake And An Old Forgotten Friend

"Wait" I shouted before we left

"What" Mia asked, I smiled and put in a mix CD in to the music player

"Okay we can go now" I stated, Dimitri just smiled and drove out of the gates with Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum playing in the background

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight" I sang to Dimitri who just grinned at me

"Wow Rose you can sing" Adrian said, I smiled turning so I could see him

"Brooke was better" I stated

"Who's Brooke" Mia asked

"An old friend" I said not bothering to tell them they actually know her but they just don't remember it, Lissa and I tried to tell them about her but they just don't remember; I smiled when Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin, what can I say we love rock; Lissa and I started to shouted the lyrics

"Hey Mia, I need water" I yelled before I open my mouth, she just sighed and moved her hand up to pull out the water and she guild it to my mouth

"Thanks" I said to her before singing Unconditionally by Katy Perry with Lissa

"Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

There is no fear now

Let go and just be free

I will love you unconditionally" we sang but before the second verse started Dimitri stop the van, which turned off the radio

"Why did you stop" I asked him I grabbed my stake

"We're here Roza" he said before hopping out of the van; we all followed, I run up to Dimitri and Kissed him, he kissed back then stop; pulling back

"Alberta and the others well be coming soon" he breathed

"No they going to longest way possible" I stated, this morning I changed the GPS to go the scenic route

"Rose it's our tree" Lissa shouted, we all run over

"R+L+B= BFFL'S 4life Bitches" Adrian read out

"Who's B" Mia asked

"That would be me" an all too familiar stated, Christian, Mia, Adrian and Eddie jump six foot in the air, we look up to see a brunette girl backside hanging upside down, she swung on the tree branch and then let go flipping herself to face us, Lissa and I run to hug her when she landed

"Brooke" Lissa yelled

"Who's this Lissa" Christian asked, Lissa and I turned to the guys; I notice Adrian squinting obviously trying to read her aura, Brooke sighed _Better to get this over with_ Brooke said though the bond, she release her large white Angel wings

"WHAT THE FUCK" Adrian yelled, Brooke rolled her eyes

"Shut up and listen" I shouted, Brooke shot me a thankful glance

"I'm from a very Ancient Race; we are Dhampir and Angel with powers like Moroi; but we didn't have alchemist's to cover us up so humans started to kill us, thinking they could get our powers, My family was the last of us, but they got murdered, after I went to St. Vladimir's; when I turned six, I was able to bond Lissa and Rose to me; When Rose and Lissa run from the Academy I followed" Brooke stated

"You went to St Vladimir's why didn't I ever see you around?" Eddie asked

"Queen Tatiana when she found out about she got the school under compulsion that I never was there oh which reminds me" She told him, before she lifted her hand up, and dark purple mist like stuff came from her hand, her eyes were purple from using magic

"Lissa, Rose, I need you to hold each other's hands then Lissa place your hand in mine and think about all the stuff we did" She commended us, we did what she told us; Memories went passed very quickly, soon she shoot the magic into the sky and it exploded and Purple droplets fell down the earth; Brooke lays on the grass, her wings back in

"Now everyone will remember me" she yawned

"Hang you said the last of your race can you just have offspring's" Eddie questioned

"No I can't" She told him

"Why" Mia asked

"My sister Elle was the only one who could have Dhampir and Angel kids; she died, drink driving" Brooke stated her eyes flushed green before going back to Blue

"Hathaway" Stan barked, I looked to see Stan, Jesse and Ralf pissed off and Alberta trying not to laugh, Oh he must got the message I recoded to play when they arrive

_Stan is gay we all know, Jesse and Ralf are in love with each other, they love to watch Stan in the shower;_ was what the message said not my best but it work


	3. Truth Or Dare

Brooke eyes turned red, as soon as she saw Jesse

"Strigoi" Stan shouted but no of us moved, Lissa and I moved to her and Lissa send calming thoughts to Brooke, soon her eyes were back to blue.

"What the hell was that" Stan barked

"Someone inform him, I don't care" Brooke stated glaring at Jesse

"Why is she glaring at him" Christian asked me

"Gather around little ones it's story time; This dickhead called Jesse dated my sister Elle but he CHEATED on her with Camille Conta, she saw but let him play happy couples; she cut, did drugs, and drank and she happened to have alcohol and drugs in her system; and he still mourned for her at her funeral" She told them

"Rose and I made out" Jesse told her, trying to get himself of the hook

"I know and I also know that this morning you hit on Lissa; I know that wouldn't remember what happened with Elle" Brooke stated she opened her wing and got in the air she grabbed Jesse and flew to the lake, she lowed closer to the lake and drop Jesse in the water; she flew back over to us

"You probably want your rooms" she stated, she motioned us to follow her

"So where were you when the Academy came for us in Portland" Lissa asked

"I was in the sky waiting to get you guys but a Dhampir Male knock me to the ground with a rock because of the Guardian's" she said stopping at some cabin's

"Stan, Jesse and Ralf you are here" she told them pointing to a cabin

"Alberta you're with the Henderson's who are human" she said pointing a cabin; she turned to the rest of us

"Okay the main cabin has a top floor you are all there; there's a gym in the basement of the main building and feeders are in the hospital's basement" she stated, We left to unpack and then we came back down stairs to see Brooke side kick a Dhampir, which send the male Dhampir flying

"Don't slap my ass" she growled before smiling at us

"So is this camp yours" Mia asked her

"Hell no this is Andy's" she stated sitting at the lake/ beach

"Who's Andy" I asked her, very interested

"You'll meet him tomorrow; he's on a business trip" she said, blushing a little bit

"Let's Play truth or dare" Adrian slurred

"We're in" Jesse stated as he tried to sitting with Lissa; Brooke got up, grabbed him and made him sit with Ralf, then sat between Lissa and me

"Truth or Dare Little Angel" Adrian shouted looking at Brooke, he's very drunk

"Dare Bitch" Brooke smirked, she's just like me

"Give me a lap dance" Adrian said, Brooke frowned but got up and gave him a lap dance but also a black eye when he touched her ass, she sat back down and looked at the group and smirked

"Jesse truth or dare" she asked

"Dare" he answered trying to act brave to Lissa; does that boy never get the idea

"Lissa, Rose, Mia; I need help, dress him then put make up on; this is part of your dare" she's stated, after she use her powers to bring clothes and makeup over

"It's a bitch I don't like clothes and makeup" she stated as me and her grabbed a corset, mini skirt, fish leggings and high heels; we chuck them at him and he got changed; then Mia put bright pink eyes shadow and pink blush then to finish it I put Bright red lipstick on him

"Now you have to go seduce Stan and kiss him tongue and all" she said she pulled out a video recorder out of her bag

"Eddie, Mia can you go with so we know he'll do it because if it's him and Ralf they lie and recorded it for us" She stated giving the camera to Eddie, as soon as they left; she turned to me and Dimitri

"You two have been though a lot" she said

"Yea we have"

"oh Dimitri maybe me and you can spar" she said smirking

"Sure why not" Dimitri said. She lifted up her hair to show her Kills; she got the same number of kills as I have, she then pulled out a stake with Angel engraved on it

"Andy gave it to me and he trained me" she told us

"So what's with this Andy guy" Lissa asked; she speaks so highly about him

"You'll see when he comes back" She said

"Hey Liss, how long are we staying" Christian asked

"five days" she replied, soon the others came back and we finished the game

"Well what now" Eddie asked

"How about a game of soccer" Brooke asked, putting her hair up in a bun; showing her marks

"Okay" Adrian shouted; and we played a game; had lunch then spent the rest of the day talking and watching movies

"So what do you think of Brooke?" I asked Dimitri as went laid in bed

"She reminds me so much of you; she very protective with Lissa" Dimitri stated

"Yea she was supposed to be Lissa's guardian" I stated

"She still can, she can take my spot and I can guard Christian" Dimitri told me


	4. Andy Jacks

We were currently in the lake when Brooke grinned wide; she looked around before open her wings and flew to a guy with Black hair, pale but not too pale and has a decent amount of muscles; we all swim closer.

"Hey blue eyes" he greeted her

"Hello pain in my ass" she smirked before they hugged; they pulled apart

"We've got a crowd" he stated looking at all of us

"This is Princess Vasilisa, Lissa for short and this is soon- to- be Guardian Rose Hathaway" she told him

"Everyone this is Andy Jacks" she said, Andy grabbed her a pulled her away from us so we can't hear that's when it happened in the first time in ages I slipped into Brooke's head.

"_What academy do they go to?" Andy asked passing back and forth _

"_St. Vladimir's" she stated_

"_You can't go near them" Andy told her stopping looking up at her; _Wow his got bright blue eyes

"_What no these are my friends I'm not going to stay away from them because of what you did" Brooke growled, she walked away_ and then I was out, I looked to see Brooke sit on the ground; Lissa and I got out and walked over to her

"You both saw" she asked when we sat down next to her

"Yea we did sorry" Lissa apologized

"Its fine, I'm glad you guys know" she said with a smile

"What his problem with academy's" I asked her

"Keep it between us only"

"Promise"

"Guardian honor" she just smiled at that

"He run away from the court" she started

"Why"

"Queen Tatiana wanted him as she personal 'guardian'" she made quotes with her hands when she said Guardian

"What did she really want him for" I asked

"A sex Slave" She stated

"Oh my god, no wonder why he run" Lissa said with disgust


	5. Oh My God

We were getting breakfast when Brooke came in looking like death she sat down

"Have you had any sleep?"

"Only an hour" she yawned, her eyes where barely open

"Why only an hour?" Lissa asked

"Well I had a watch shift after that was over I went to bed, I got an hour then Andy woke me up at two am, I had to triple check the wards, then I had to flew back and forth picking up basketballs then three hours of training" she stated

"Is he trying to kill you" I asked her, what way too much training is

"When he's really pissed" she sighed, before we knew it she was asleep

"I'll take her" Adrian stated picking her up bridle style, I followed Adrian

"We been here for three days and we've barely see her" I told Adrian

"I know she likes him; she's a lot like you" Adrian stated, I was shocked only Lissa and I was told, she gonna kill us

"Spirit remember Little Dhampir" Adrian smirked, but then sighed

"He loves her too"

"I hear a but coming"

"But because of him hating the Moroi, then seeing Brooke being with the Moroi he felt betrayal"

"Wow you got that all from his aura"

"You can see it on his face" he stated as he opened her bedroom

"She's changed, he changed her" I mumbled

"What do you mean" Adrian questioned me

"She was like me in every way; but it's like he tore her apart" I stated, Adrian pulled her sleeves up we saw scars; some new, some old like Lissa used to do, I gasp

"She cuts"

"How fucking dare you" Brooke screamed sitting up

"Rose help" Adrian begged me

"Brooke, we want to know if you're okay" I told her, staring in her eyes; that's when she broke down, I hugged her rocking her back and forth

"I was a sex slave for a group of Strigoi, they dead now but the pain" she sobbed, my eyes went wide.


	6. Karaoke and going back

It was seven at night the next day; we and I mean everyone went to a karaoke bar; the girls expect for Alberta and Brooke we were trying to get her to sing

"Please" Lissa begged

"Come on Brooke my little rocker" I shouted grinning at her, she looked at Andy who glared at her, she looked back at everyone before getting up; we cheered and clapped, she grabbed the mic

"Hi, Brooke's the name and you'll be screaming it later" she stated into the mic, there was a lot of wolf whistles, she rolled her eyes

"I'm singing Beautifully Broken by Ashlee Simpson"

"_It seems like yesterday that my world fell from the sky_

_It seems like yesterday I didnt know how hard I could cry_

_It feels like tomorrow I may not get by_

_But I will try_

_I will try wipe the tears from my eyes_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm beautifully broken and I don't mind if you know it_

_I'm beautifully broken and I don't care if I show it_

_Every day is a new day I'm reminded of my past_

_Every time there's another storm I know that it won't last_

_Every moment I'm filled with hope_

_Cause I get another chance_

_But I will try I will try_

_Got nothing left to hide_

_[Chorus]_

_Without the highs and the lows_

_Where will we go?_

_Where will we go?_

_[Chorus]_

_I am beautifully broken, I am beautifully broken_

_I am beautifully broken and I don't care if I show it_" Soon the whole bar were shouting her name and clapping and whistling.

**The Next Day**

Today we were leaving; Dimitri and I came out of the forest, when we heard yelling we walked to the noise with stakes ready, when we were there Brooke faced away from Andy, she must of sense me, and she turned to us

"Hey guys"

"We'll talk about this later" Andy told her before walking off

"Got room for one more" she asked

**Brooke's POV**

I played rock , paper, scissors with Adrian as Dimitri put bags in the boot

"Sing a little number for us little Angel" I smiled and looked at Rose

"All the pain I thought I knew

All the thoughts lead back to you

Back to what was never said

Back and forth inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable; come and take me away" Rose and I sang we were going to continue

"How dare you fucking go back to them after what I told you"

"This is my friends, my family; Lissa is MY and Rose's charge"

"Are you seriously going do this" he asked

"I'm her guardian"

"Fine, don't come crawling back when they betray you" he said before storming off I got into the car and started to cry

"Will I be able to graduate with the others" I asked Alberta

"It matters how far your behind but from your Molnija marks, you will be able too" I smiled evening though my heart broke in a million pieces, I was going back to where I belong alongside Rose and Lissa and the rest of my new friends; my family but I'll miss Andy, I love him; I gave him my all, but he threw it away because of my friends because I want to become Guardian Levine


	7. Brooke's POV

**Brooke's POV**

I still remember how I got like this.

**I meet Rose and Lissa when we were five; Rose got Detention, Lissa was getting bullied by a gross Moroi boy name Tyler, I tackled him to the ground and was punching him; once I got out of detention Rose and Lissa was outside, we came became best friends after that, when we were six, I told them that I was half angel they didn't freak they loved it and we made the bond after I told them they will stay together forever.**

"Hey Brooke you ready to see Kirova" Adrian asked

"Totally" I said sarcastically, looking at the familiar hall

"**Why is she doing this to herself" Rose asked me**

"**She a sophomore, he's freshmen like us" Lissa stated we stood outside of our joint class**

"**She got drugs in her system I can't sense her" I told them that's when it hit, stubbing pain; my whole body felt like it was getting pulled out, I screamed then I saw my sister bleed in her car and her car front smash against a tree and she was gone.**

"Miss Levine, what a lovely surprise" Kirova said

"Whatever; I have the same kills as Rose and I have to be Lissa's Guardian" I told her

"you're in" she said andwith that we run off, to my old dorm.

"**Reset in peace Elle Levine; our love goes to her sister Brooke and her loving boyfriend Jessie" The priest said, I growled that; loving boyfriend my ass, I can't believe it they giving him fucking sympathy; I'm her FUCKING SISTER**

"**Come on Brooke, let's go" Lissa told me, I followed my two best friends**

"Dorm sweet Dorm" I laughed at myself, it was just how I left it

**I heard a scream outside of the wards, I know I shouldn't leave the wards but it sound like a little girl, I grabbed my stake and stepped out of the wards, before I know it I was knocked out when I came to I was in a dark and damp basement.**

"**Hello precious" someone purred I notice red eyes; Strigoi I tried to get my stake but I was tied to a chair he grabbed my chin, bite my neck.**

"Don't you dare tell them Spirit Boy" I told him, whispering in his ear

"Why not" he smirked

"I get the right to tell them"

**I've been here for months; I've been raped a million times something like that; that when I felt Lissa's darkness, it pour into Rose then it pour into to me just as the strigoi's came in they made a mistake by untying me I punched the first one and leaped for my Stake and I Killed them all.**

"Rose, Lissa come with me" I told them they followed me into my bathroom

"Your both pregnant" after I put some music on

"How can I be pregnant" Rose asked me

**We love each other so we did it we went all the way, I'm mainly over what happened **

"**Never leave me, never forget me" I told him the night before his business trip**

"**I Love you too much to ever forget or leave you" he told me kissing me; I believed him, but now he hates me because I'm going to become a Guardian**

"I love you so much Rose and our baby" Dimitri told her

"I love you Lissa and our baby" Christian told Lissa


	8. Magic

I looked around Brooke's new dorm, on the right side she has a double bed, which I also got; she's got photos all over her walls but one of my favourite photo was when we were seven and Lissa and herself and myself were asleep in a tree house, Alberta took the photo when she found us; there was one of her and Elle before the car crash then near that one was one of all of us all dress in black and we had our hair in ponytails it was after the funeral we were at a lake in the forest with logs around the lake, I grinned at the one right beside it we all in the water smiling to the camera

"Good times" Brooke stated walking into the room, smiling

"Yea there are but we'll make many more" I told her, both our stomachs grumbles

"Let's eat" We said at the same time, we bust out laughing and walked to the canteen, we spotted Lissa, Christian and surprisingly Dimitri wait….. what, we walk up to them but it hit morning sickness Lissa, Brooke and I run to the bathroom, and we all vomited

"Guessing because of your bond you get it as well" Christian asked Brooke, I didn't notice he followed unfortunately Dimitri didn't follow; because no one knows; I felt pain and I know Lissa felt it too it was coming from Brooke, we both know she wants what we have

"Yea, let's go back in we're hungry" Brooke told Christian, we walked out lucky for us we were the only ones here, we went to the table, where Adrian, Eddie, Mia and of course my Dimitri; I smiled when I notice Dimitri got me food, I look to notice Christian got Lissa's and by the looks of things Adrian got Brooke food, who mumbled a thanks to him; she still pissed that he saw the scars

"So what are we doing today" Adrian asked the group, Brooke stared at the spinach; which we hate even Dimitri hates it, there was a little pop and it turned into chocolate mousse it change all of them expect Adrian's it turned to more of spinach

"what about I never" Lissa giggled at Adrian's sour face, glaring at Brooke she look up and Smirked at Adrian, we nodded to Lissa before finishing our food in silent

"Jeez she a hell like you Rose" Mia stated as we walked towards the Dhampirs dorm

"It's really creepy" Eddie stated, which had Brooke smirking before she clicked her fingers and turn into me, I just started laughing at Christian's face

"Two Rose's now that's a nightmare" Christian shrived

"Shut it Sparky or I'll make you" me and Brooke told him at the same time

"That's creepy" Mia stated as Brooke went back to herself

"Should have seen what we did in Stan's Class" Brooke laughed

"What kind of stuff?" Adrian asked

"That's a story for another time" I stated, that's when I felt nauseous and it wasn't morning sickness

"Roza are you alright" Dimitri asked

"Strigoi" I gasped out


End file.
